A Tiny Glimmer of Hope
by AnAdventure
Summary: This is a very old story of mine, and I have improved a lot since I started writitng this. Some day I hope that I will have the time to completely rewrite. Summary: Minerva's days at school with a certain Fudge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two girls sat in the train compartment laughing at each other's summer mishaps. Despite the fact that one was in Ravenclaw and one was in Gryffindor and they were a grade apart, they had become the greatest of friends thought their years at Hogwarts. The one girl's attention was drawn away from the conversation because of the feeling that someone was watching them.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any clue to why a certain Cornelius Fudge is looking your way?"

Minerva snapped her head around almost too quickly. When their eyes met, even using the strength of their willpower neither Minerva nor Fudge could stop blushing. Minerva's companion burst out with a fit of giggles and fell to the floor holding her stomach and gasping for air.

"Shut up Myrtle!" Minerva laughed once she tore her eyes from the boy sitting in the compartment across from theirs.

"What am I to do? The second they see you they all start drooling!" She gasped after she had regained her breath.

"No they don't!" Minerva retorted, but knew that she was lying.

"Plus," myrtle continued, "Fudge is head boy!" She started giggling again, "and you're head girl so that makes you the perfect couple!"

"Ha ha," Minerva said sarcastically.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It opened and the first thing they saw was a pink toad… no, never mind it was a girl.

"Hello, Minerva," she spat the name out. "Myrtle."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why my Fudgikins was looking over in this compartment.

Myrtle snorted to hold back another bout of laughter. "Fudgikins?"

"Delores, I have no control over who your Fudgikins decides to stare at, so leave before I turn you into a toad," Minerva.

"Fine."

**A/N: Hi! If you have anything that you want me to change (like grammar mistakes that I overlooked, or anything like that, just let me know.**

**I'm also already posting this story on so, yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minerva led the first years to the Gryffindor Common room and after she explained everything she knocked and then entered her dorm. She looked around at her old friends. Minerva suddenly felt too tired to stand so she crawled into her bed and promptly fell asleep.

"Aaarrgghhh!"

"What?" Olive asked the next morning after their schedules had been handed out.

"I have Divination First period," Minerva groaned.

"I don't know why you even signed up for that class anyways," Olive scoffed."Being well rounded is important to me!" McGonagall retorted, but after a second thought said, "No, that was a lie. I don't know why I sighed up for that class."

"Well I'm off to Potions." Olive bid her farewell and was on her way.

I'd better be off anyways, Minerva thought. She picked up her book bag stuffed with her classroom necessities and set off. No sooner had she gotten to the third floor when she spotted a friendly face that she realized she had missed over their summer break.

"Sir Cadogan!"

"Hello, Minerva! How goes you?"

"I'm great. How are you?" Minerva and the Knight started walking down the halls so she would not be late.

"Life is treating me fair. How is the old-" suddenly Sir Cadogen's mouth was glued shut. Minerva turned around from their interrupted conversation to see Tom Riddle standing all to close to her for comfort.

"Minerva, I've been meaning to speak to you." His charm did not work on her.

"I need to get to class," Minerva said quickly and started walking fast.

"But I have 1st period Divination too, so we can talk on the way."

Great, Minerva thought sarcastically. I get to see him every morning.

They reached the ladder too soon for Tom to start his "conversation" with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And as you look into the crystal ball…" Professor Marchnic was droning on as usual. Soon Minerva had toned out the sound of her voice and was suddenly in transfiguration class. They were doing a first year assignment of turning matches into needles. Minerva was complaining about the easiness. However when she tried to transfigure the match, instead of the intended needle was Tom Riddle's head. Staring up at her, he started to speak. Minerva screamed and ran to the door trying to get out but it was locked…

"Miss McGonagall!"

_Damn! _Minerva looked around and started to turn scarlet. She had fallen asleep during class. Now in any other class she would have been extremely ashamed of herself but, this was Divination so she gave herself a break.

As she turned sharply after crawling down from the ladder to escape the talk she was doomed to have with Riddle, she felt someone grab the back of her robes. She groaned.

"You might as well give up, Minerva," the voice belonging to a certain Riddle spoke.

"Why are you so intent on speaking with me?" Minerva asked annoyed that she could not slip into the library to get some books.

"Why are you so intent on avoiding me?" Tom shot back.

"You scare me," Minerva ventured bravely, bracing herself for some hex that would come her way.

"Oh, I do, do I?"

"Yes. And if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to the library." She started to walk away but Tom Riddle grabbed the back of her robes and spun her around so she was facing him.

"As a matter of fact, I do mind! Now I would like to speak with you."

"About what?"

"We have a meeting with Professor Dippet about our duties as prefects" Tom said calmly.

"Well you could have just told me."

"No. It's more fun to make you angry."

A/N: It's a little slow...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Half way to the headmaster's office Minerva realized that Fudge was also a head boy and she ran to the closest mirror o see how she looked. As she looked into the mirror, she mentally commented on her high prominent cheek bones, her small graceful nose, and the blue green color of her eyes.

Is this me? She thought to her self, because I looked so much different just last year.

She then pushed the thoughts of her new found beauty to the back of her mind and proceeded to the Headmaster's office, arriving just in time. Professor Dumbledore then stood up and started the meeting.

The professor ushered them into the office and each took a seat from the formation of a circle. Minerva looked around. She saw Tom Riddle and Umbridge from Slytherin, Fudge and Bonds from Huffelpuff, Harriet Patil and George Rantens from Ravenclaw, and Harold Weasley from Gryffindor.

"I'm calling this meeting to assign partners for patrolling the halls after hours. These are dangerous times and I feel that it is not safe for students to patrol alone. On Mondays Riddle and Bonds. Tuesdays Patil and Weasley. Wednesdays, McGonagall and Fudge…"

Minerva felt butterflies in her stomach as she and Fudge locked eyes. They both blushed. Umbridge stared daggers at the pair.

"Thursday," The Professor continued amused at his choice of parings as he glanced at the Wednesday Patrol, "Umbridge and Rantens. For Friday, continue the same pattern. Any questions?" The professor ignored Umbridge's raised hand. "Ok! You may now go to lunch."

Tom tried to engage Minerva in a chat, but Fudge got there first.

Drat, he said to himself as he watched Minerva and Cornelius talking. It was hard to tell who was redder. It disgusted Tom.

"Do you want to go outside?" Fudge asked.

"Sure."

As they strolled out onto the grounds, the sun's rays warmed their souls. They walked to the edge of the lake and smiled as they saw some first years poking the giant squid.

"Minerva, I was wondering... no it's a stupid idea."

"No, I'd like to know," Minerva said becoming very excited, but not showing it beyond smiling.

Fudge turned to her, forcing himself to make eye contact. He swallowed, took a breath and prepared himself (well, at least he thought…) for the most foolish thing he'd ever done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Minerva held her breath hoping that what was to happen was what she thought it was.

"Min-Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"Over the past few years I've noticed how much we have in common and uh, well, um well I've grown to like you, and, well, I was wondering if we could go to Hogsmead together sometime or something like that…" Fudge ended looking at his feet.

"Really?" Minerva asked, and then seeing him nod, "Of course!"

"You mean it? You really mean it? Because I'm in Huffelpuff and you're in Gryffindor and…"

"Why would I not mean it?"

Fudge smiled. "So, uh, next week we get to go to Hogdsmead."

"And don't forget," Minerva smiled, "Our prefects' duties."

--

As Minerva entered the Great Hall, she recognized a familiar face.

"Hooch!" she called in her best teacher's imitation.

Rolanda Hooch snapped around scared. Then she saw Minerva walking her way and started to laugh hysterically. Next to Myrtle, Rolanda Hooch was Minerva's closest friend. Hooch was the captain of the Quiddich team, but often relied on her bellow beater to help her out.

"Didn't get to say 'hi' last night," Rolanda apologized.

"Ah! Don't think on it!"

Hooch snorted and tried to cover her laugh with a cough until she saw that Minerva had begun to laugh so hard she couldn't breathe. "Your expression was priceless!" Minerva said gasping for air.

"It wasn't that funny," Rolanda started laughing again.

"Who said it wasn't!?"

--

Minerva was walking to Dumbledore's office where she would meet Fudge. When she was walking a flight of stairs it suddenly jerked from underneath her. She lost her balance and tumbled down. At the last minute she grabbed the edge of the lowest stair her body dangling and the cuts on her hands, face, and limbs screaming.

_Merde, _she thought, _I have two choices. I can fall several hundred feet to my death or I can get my hands crushed accidentally let go and then fall to my death. I have a great chance at survival._

The staircase was half way to its destination when she heard someone running down the flight of stairs. A pair of strong arms grabbed her at the top of her ribcage and gently (but quickly) pulled her out just a few seconds before the stairs grinded into their new location.

She started to shake and pressed her face into her savior's robes. She looked into his face. It was Fudge. He wiped blood off one of the scrapes on her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck (for support reasons only, of course)and placed her lips on Fudge's.

"I don't think I can walk." Minerva winced as Fudge picked her up. She fainted dead out.

**A/N: Sorry if there was any confusion in chapter 4. I had submitted the chapter and was triple looking through it when I saw that I had put Tom's name instead of Fudge's. (Which explains the ChapterIV (Revised))**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Minerva woke up in the hospital wing to see three blurs intently watching her she reached out and grabbed her glasses (which were conveniently right near her) and put them on. She saw professor Dumbledore, Fudge, and Madam Pent peering down at her with worry. Fudge was holding her left hand between his hands. He looked supremely worried.**

**"I see you're awake Miss McGonagall, so I hope you agree that I can leave and speak to the stairs about what happened," Professor Dumbledore said walking out of the infirmary.**

**"Am I allowed to go now?" Minerva asked, sitting up.**

**"You've had a great shock young lady. You expect me to just let you go?" Madam Pent pushed her down into the bed. Minerva opened her mouth to protest but as she did Madam Pent poured some liquid down her throat causing Minerva to choke rather violently. "I will not accept 'buts' young lady. Now get to sleep. And you," She looked at Fudge, "OUT!"**

**Fudge looked thoroughly startled and started to run out (seeing that she had pointed her wand at him. "I'll visit tomorrow!" he called when he reached the doorway.**

**XXX**

**Fudge kept true to his promise and right before he went to breakfast he visited her. "Do you want anything from the Great Hall?"**

**"No, I'm fine as it is," Minerva smiled as she politely refused his offer.**

**"You should really eat something."**

**"Okay, fine. You can get me some toast," Minerva gave in, realizing that she was starving.**

**"Plus," Fudge said, "I'll get to see you again," and with that he ran down to the Great Hall.**

**XXX**

**Instead of going to lunch Myrtle came to visit Minerva. "So, uh, I heard you had a rather nasty run in with the stairs."**

**"Yeah. I just hope that it doesn't make me look like a complete klutz," Minerva's raised eyebrows told myrtle that she was joking.**

**"I've heard rumors, but how is Fudge involved with this?" Myrtle asked.**

**"He brought me to the hospital wing," Minerva said skipping over the part where they had remained in the embrace and they're eyes locked. Myrtle knew Minerva too well.**

**"And? I'd like the full story here!"**

**"I was hanging onto the stairs and he came and pulled me up."**

**"Did _anything else _happen afterwards?"**

**"MYRTLE!"**

**"I'm just asking," Myrtle said as she smiled mischievously.**

**XXX**

**Minerva McGonagall was discharged from the hospital wing early the next day. She received many snickers and cat calls that she instantly silenced with one of her soon-to-be-famous Professor McGonagall looks.**

**What she probably found the most annoying was that some teachers found the incident very amusing after learning what happened (in full detail) from one of the portraits. That "the brilliant Minerva McGonagall" could look at a boy like that was unheard of.**

**Slughorn found this piece of information particularly funny and retold what had happened to the class, fully unaware that if he had not been a teacher he would end up in the hospital wing with a rather nasty scar as a souvenir.**

**Minerva and Fudge caught up with each other in the halls.**

**"They giving you a hard time?" Fudge asked.**

**"Yes! Slughorn told the whole class the story!" exclaimed Minerva.**

**"That snake!"**

**"I think the only person who didn't taunt me was Professor Dumbledore and he even pulled me back after class and said a relationship would be good for me, as long as I didn't let my grades slip," Minerva said rolling her eyes. Normally she would give the utmost respect to this teacher, but this was an exception.**

**There was an embarrassed pause. "I wonder what the paintings told them," Fudge said deep in thought.**

**"I think we'd all like to know."**

XXX

A/N- I won't be posting for about a week so this story is not abandoned, I'll just be VERY busy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Minerva, Minerva!"

She stopped to see who had been calling her name. Fudge ran up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. He spun her around and kissed her.

"Mmm. What did you want to ask me?" Minerva asked.

Before he spoke, he wrapped his cloak around her to protect her from the winter chill. "I was wondering if you'd like to come spend the holidays at my place. I've asked my parents and they said you could come and all you need to do then is ask yours…" Minerva's face suddenly fell, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing… well it's actually quite big, but my parent's aren't living. They were killed when we were first years. Ever since then Dumbledore has been my legal guardian. But don't tell anyone because I don't want a lot of people knowing." Her face brightened, "on the other hand, I'd love to come to your place for the holidays!"

The knot that had formed in Fudge's stomach because of fear that she wouldn't accept vanished. He pulled her closer (if that was even possible) and she laid her head on his chest smiling. She picked her head up and smiled at him before she moved to rest her lips on his.

"Miss McGonagall!"

Minerva, startled, looked up and then jumped back from Cornelius, who like her, was blushing so much that his face had turned beet red.

"Mr. Fudge! I am surprised at you both," Professor Binns (who at this point was still alive and gave very interesting lectures witch would turn dull a few years later). "None of us would like to witness your, shall we call them 'public displays of affection.'" Then the professor gave them a sly smile, "But you know, I've heard that the empty classroom on the fifth floor right next to the statue of Adam the Frightened works well." He then turned around and walked down the hall.

"That was disturbing," Fudge said, his eyebrows rose.

Fudge's parents were as overjoyed to meet Minerva as he was that she was going to meet his parents.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Minerva stood at the edge of her bed looking at the sparse choice of clothing that she had. She was planning on wearing her school uniform most of the time, but every year Fudge's parent's held a Christmas Ball with some of the most influential and important wizards attending. She didn't want to look out of place.**

**She walked over to her dresser, made sure that nobody was looking and pulled out a small wad of bills that she then stuffed in her pocket. She decided that she would use the money that she saved from birthdays and such to buy a nice pair of dress robes and a gift for Fudge and his parents.**

**Minerva then walked over to her trunk (one half was filled with clothing, the other was filled with books) and closed it. She picked it up staggering slightly under its weight, and made her way down stairs.**

**After she exited through the portrait hole she saw her friend Myrtle running toward her.**

**"Myrtle!" she said glad to have the chance to give her friend the gift that she had spent many hours perfecting (granted, she wasn't skilled at crafts like that), "I have something for you!"**

**"I'm glad, because I have something for you to," her friend joked as she pulled out a little box.**

**"I want you to open mine first," Minerva said in an excited tone that she rarely ever used.**

**"How about we open each of ours at the same time," Myrtle suggested as she and Minerva exchanged small boxes.**

**"OK- one… two… three!"**

**Minerva and Myrtle both opened the boxes at the same time. Myrtle let out a squeal of glee. Minerva gasped. It was really no surprise when they opened the boxes because no matter how they guarded the secret of what they got, it always happened to be the same. Such as a Book for a book or a fancy quill for a fancy quill.**

**"Myrtle, it's beautiful!" Minerva exclaimed holding up a homemade friendship bracelet.**

**"The little beads are made of dragon scales," Myrtle looked back down at her bracelet. It was red, orange, and yellow made of phoenix feather. She looked up at Minerva questionably.**

**"Fwakes let me have one of his feathers when he was molting in September," Minerva said as Myrtle then nodded in understanding. "I'll miss you over break!" Minerva said, regret filling her voice. Minerva normally spent the holidays with Myrtle at school.**

**"It's OK. I'll live," said Myrtle confidently.**

**"Do you think I should cancel?" Minerva asked genuinely contemplating the possibility.**

**"NO!"**

**XXXXXXX**

A/N: I feel so mean! First I wait a long time to post this chapter, and then the chapter goes absolutely no where. I must say though, this was the easiest chapter I've pretty much ever written.

Alas, I have finally figured out where I'm going with this story! After many hours of sitting and drinking my handy green tea, it came to me (and no I'm not going to tell you what I have in mind). I'm the kind of person who just starts a story and then after a period of nothing much happening the plot comes to me...

Look at that. My authors note is longer than the chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

Just to warn you, this chapter is the epitome of fluff and I'm posting the second section before I have time to change my mind.

Chapter 9

Minerva arrived at the door to the Fudge manor with Cornelius' arm around her protecting her from the cold (well, that was the most noble of reasons), and glasses covered with ice crystals. Fudge knocked on the door and waited for it to open. They didn't have to wait long before a woman with a kind face dragged them into the warmth of the house.

"Oh Cornelius! You're so thin! Are you eating enough at school?" The woman exclaimed and pulling him into a suffocating bear hug.

"Mother! I've been eating enough! I promise!" Fudge said gasping for air and pulling away from his mother.

"And this must be your little friend!" she said spotting Minerva who was standing back from the mother and son looking rather uncomfortable. "You never told me that she very pretty!" As she went to greet Minerva she muttered something about her being "too skinny."

Fudge's mother turned to him. "You should show Minerva to her room."

"Which one will she be in?"

"The one across the halls from yours. On second thought, I'll bring her up to help her unpack and you can let your father know that you arrived safely." With that she motioned for Minerva to follow her up the grand stairway to what would be her rooms for a week. Once the pair arrived Mrs. Fudge started unpacking Minerva's suitcase.

"Are you planning on reading all of these over break?" Asked Mrs. Fudge looking at the titles of the books Minerva had stuffed in the case.

"I've already read most of them, but I was hoping to trade them in to a used bookstore so I could get some more. They don't have a used bookstore in Hogsmead."

"I guess we'll have to go to Diagon alley for two purposes."

"Two? Oh and I need to get some dress robes…" Minerva said remembering.

"We'll need to do something about your clothes. They're at least two sizes too big for you!" Mrs. Fudge said examining Minerva's jacket that looked more like a lump of fabric over her slight frame. "I know! We'll make a day of it!" Cornelius's mother jumped up form the bed as if the idea of shopping for this girl with no fashion sense was about the best and most fun idea that she's ever had.

XxXxX

After lunch, Minerva was exploring the Manor. She turned the corner to hear the sound of a piano and a baritone's voice singing.

"_Why don't you trace it on my hand  
Or make a song  
Do anything_

Say it somehow  
I will understand  
I know you

You are good"

Minerva knew the song, memorized it actually. She walked through the open door. Fudge was sitting at the piano with at least eight pages of sheet music. She took a breath and continued the next solo in her flawless soprano voice, the timbre solid and clear graced by her careful and delicate vibrato.

"_There's something inside you  
This I know  
It's like a melody  
Like there you go just now_

Say it somehow  
Somehow you can show me"

Fudge turned around and stared into her eyes. He turned back to the piano to continue playing, his baritone voice rich and warm. The pair continued the song with perfect harmony and not flat nor sharp.

"_You are good to me  
I know this sound_

_Of touch me_

I think I hear the sound of love  
Your arms around me

Ah

Tell me things

Ohh  
Ah"

At the moment they ended the song together Minerva realized that she was truly and fully in love with Fudge. He turned around met her eyes.

A/N:A/N: I'm sorry to put you through that. If you want to hear the full song (Which I suggest), It is entitled "Say it Somehow." and I put the youtube link on my profile page. The lyrics do NOT belong to me. they Belong to Adam Guettel and are from the musical "The Light in the Piazza."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Minerva and Mrs. Fudge walked down Diagon alley side by side, admiring the Christmas time hustle and bustle. The street's brilliant colors nearly blinded them. They reached finally reached a storefront with a sign reading "Madam Marta's Dress Robes for All Occasions." Minerva open the door and the sweet tinkling of little bells used to alert the owner greeted them.

"Well dear," Mrs. Fudge said, looking at the large selection or dresses and robes, "We must find one that's perfect for you. You're thin so it shouldn't be that hard, but they must be nice because some rather important people will be joining us on Christmas Eve for our yearly ball." As she spoke Mrs. Fudge examined Minerva, guessed her size, and proceeded to walk around the room handing some very elegant gowns to Minerva until her knees buckled under the weight of the cloth. "I think we have a fine selection to start with."

"Mrs. Fudge? Could I get a hand?" Minerva's voice came from under mountains of velvet, satin, silk and lace.

"Of course, dear," She said kindly taking a few dresses from Minerva and hanging them on the door of the dressing from.

The door of the shop opened again and a very short, stout girl entered, complaining to her mother.

"Mother! You must listen! He already has a girlfriend and this may be the last chance that I have to impress him"

"Having half your chest hanging out of your dress will not impress him! I will not have you shame our family by dressing like that!"

The two arguers rounded the corner and nearly walked into Mrs. Fudge. The short girl immediately replaced her pour with a most sickeningly charming smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fudge!" The girl (Who happened to be Delores Umbridge) said sweetly turning to find herself looking at Minerva who was about to enter the dressing room. "Minerva," she spat.

"Good Morning," Mrs. Fudge said.

To avoid any conversation with Delores, Minerva entered the dressing room and closed the door muttering something about "still having a lot to do." Minerva then turned her attention to the dresses that were floating in the middle of the small room. She quickly put on the first dress. It was a lacy brown velvet gown. She gagged and took the next one. It was a beautiful shade of dark midnight blue, but it looked like sack. _Two down, two to go, _She thought as she grabbed for the next dress.

Finally she reached the last dress. It was a green material that Minerva loved. She pulled it over her head and looked in the mirror. It fit perfectly.

A/N: This chapter is kind of another filler chapter that I forced out of my head. hope you like it.


End file.
